In denial
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: Just what does Hillary think of her role in the Bladebreakers? And what about her sudden discovered feelings for Tyson? /Hillary x Tyson/ Reviews are welcome.
1. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters and plot...I wish I did own _a_ beyblade, though...eh...

**AN:**

Right, hello folks! Uhm, this is my first Beyblade fic so bear with me...It's written from Hillary's POV and it centers around her thoughts and feelings about Tyson mainly. So, this is not a yaoi fic...Personally, I don't have anything against it; everyone is allowed to write what they want, but I'm just not a fan of it...so, yaoi fans, please respect that. If you don't like it – don't read it. Other constructive criticism is always welcome. Tell me what you think! ^_^

**In denial**

-by Alena S. Anigor

-

I'm tired...

Well, who wouldn't be when spending the almost whole day running, stretching and trying to keep a cool face and not to sweat too much...and it was bloody warm on top of it all...

But I would never admit that to him...to them all. They are guys, they are supposed to be strong and all, but I'm not one of those damsels in distress...nor I want to be one of them. I am strong, as much as they are and as much as he is. And I'm proud of it.

I still remember how I wanted to be one of them...to hang out with them...the Beyblade world champions. It sounded so cool, and I really wanted to belong to their little group. And now I am officially something of a training planner for them. Yup, I'm developing the training program for each day, and they better follow it...I'm trying to enhance their abilities, their strength...I want to help them to become better and to top themselves, but actually...underneath it all...I want to prove myself...I want to prove them that I am worthy of being their friend, that I am worthy of becoming their companion and someone they can rely on.

I hope I'm doing a good job so far...I wouldn't know it really...but something tells me that I'm on a good way to achieve that.

The Bladebreakers...the winners of the world beyblade championship...Kai, Max, Rei, Tyson...and Kenny, if you wish to count that braniac in. Kenny told me once that they didn't get along in the beginning very well...they were sort of forced to group and make a team to win...there were constant fights between Kai and Tyson, as I was told...but actually, they behave quite friendly towards each other now...

The Bladebreakers...

I really got to know them a bit by now...I got to know their good sided and their bad sides...along with their bit beasts as well...I was so frustrated with the fact that I wasn't able to see the magical creatures within the blades for a while, but when I finally managed to do that, when I finally saw that shining beast of Ozuma's buddy...and when I helped Rei to win the match...I was so happy, that I actually started jumping and screaming with joy.

Kind of silly, yeah...but...I saw a real bit beast!

And now...now I'm looking at Kai and Tyson fighting with their blades. Poor grass, it's probably already so squashed...but this spot has become something of a training place to be...that little piece of grass and land just for our needs. 

"Come on Dragoon!" 

"Dranzer!"

Oh, boy...here we go again...now they will rampage and go wild about it, just to see who is stronger...boys are really stupid sometimes...especially Tyson...the guy has a one track mind...it's either food or beyblaiding that's occupying that vacant spot in his head. And Kai...he's too moody and distant for my taste...

Don't get me wrong; I like them all...they have all become my friends...even my mother has started complaining how I spend too much time with them, instead of talking and playing with other girls...But that's boring...nothing is more interesting than cheering them up when they're fighting...

The Bladebreakers...

I kind of envy them...I know girls can also be beybladers, but I have a feeling they would gap at me if I suddenly told them that I want to blade as well...Especially Tyson...he would probably die laughing...

But I still like him...err...them, of course! 

Each of them has a different personality that adds to them team and makes it perfect...Max brings the optimism and cheerfulness, Rei is somewhat calmer, but you don't want to underestimate that guy...Kai is the voice of reasoning in the team, while Tyson...Tyson simply brings energy and strength all around him...he's the one motivating them all to move on and never give up...oh, and we can't forget the Chief, the brain of the group...the one who's always analyzing, always calculating and coming up with the most of the ideas...

Hmm...and where do I fit in?

Oh, yeah, right – I'm the training planner and a cheerleader...

Well, at least I'm close to them and...

"Ow, watch it!"

"I wasn't my fault you didn't dodge it on time."

And here we go _yet_ again...Kai's bit beast just threw Dragoon out of the dish and almost hit Tyson across the face. Fortunately, it only managed to hit his cap in the process...and now they're arguing again...oh, man...

Sometimes I wonder if he's ever going to grow up...Tyson, I mean...

Just look at him – he's already brawling and yelling like a child...so immature...and so cute...

Oh! Wait...I didn't mean that...like _that_...you know...

I mean – who would think of him like _that?_ He's loud, arrogant, immature, over exaggerating, impulsive, stubborn...

But he also saved me from those weirdoes in lab coats...he saved me and Kenny, and he bladed for us in spite of the chance of loosing his bit beast for good...maybe...maybe he's not so superficial and dumb...but, everything stated above, he sure is!

But just because I think he's cute, doesn't mean that I like him or something...heaven forbid that! I mean – yeah, he looks cute and all, and the way his hair is falling on his forehead and over his chocolate eyes is kind of cool, and the way he looks so determined when he blades...and...

Okay...hold it, Hillary...you are not in love with him! No way! You just think he looks cute, that's all! That doesn't necessarily mean that you like him, right? Right? 

Yes, I'll just stick to that – he's cute and that's that...

And he just looked at me and smiled...and I smiled back...

Ohh...this is not good...now Kenny is looking at me oddly...and...did I just blush? Oh, my God!

I have to go away, or else something might happen that I wouldn't like to happen and then it would happen and...I'm not even making sense right now!

And that's not good...I'm always making sense, I'm always rational and composed and...that's not the case right now...drat!

So, I stood up and made an excuse...

"I have to go...uhm...to feed...uhm...my cat! Yeah! Bye!"

I hear them all saying their 'bye' and 'see ya tomorrow' before I'm gone...I practically ran away...God, and I have to feed my cat? I don't even have a cat! 

And that's all _his_ fault! 

But I still stop on the top of that little hill to look at him one last time today...before he let go his beyblade from the launcher, he looked at me, smiled and waved...and I can feel my cheeks getting hot again...Ohhh...Got to go away! Now!

So, now I'm running home...and people are looking at me oddly...now I realized that I was chanting 'stupid, stupid, stupid' out loud all the way...What has he done to me? The idiot...

That jerk!

I don't like him...

"I don't even think he's cute that much...

And I'm definitely not in love with him...

No way...

Uh – uh...

Right?


	2. Breaking point

Disclaimer: Err...I don't own Beyblade...or maybe I'm in denial myself...*looks around* Nope, I definitely don't own Beyblade! ^_^

**AN:**

Uhm...*scratches her head* Well, I didn't expect such a great feedback from so many people...and it was supposed to be a one – shot, though...but since you wanted me to continue, I guess I could write another chapter...or a few...*smiles widely*

**In denial**

**Chapter II – Breaking point**

-by Alena S. Anigor

***

The morning was bright, traces of red and orange evident on the horizon. The streets seemed peaceful, except for one girl strolling down one of the little narrow street. She had a brown hair and auburn eyes, and her expression was troublesome.

Hillary was on her way to the dojo where, as she presumed, four boys were still sleeping soundly. It was Saturday and she knew they would grumble and argue about her waking them up so early in the morning. She could imagine Tyson yawning already and complaining how he didn't get enough sleep...

Speaking of Tyson...

The girl was still rather confused and lost. Just a few days ago, she thought the boy was obnoxious and stubborn, arrogant and too impulsive, and what happened yesterday somehow changed the whole perspective about the young beyblader. She wasn't sure herself anymore how she has managed to gotten to that conclusion, but...the conclusion was that Tyson was actually quite cute.

Hillary kicked herself mentally. 

"No, no, no..." she mumbled, scratching her head, marching down the street now. She had no idea why the whole thing made her so angry, but she realized after a while that she hated when things didn't go according to plan...and having sudden awakened affections towards the hotheaded boy _wasn't_ planned.

Hillary stopped in the middle of the street, lowering her head downwards and staring at the concrete. A few birds were chirping on the nearby tree and one of them flew right in front of her nose, but she didn't really pay attention.

She liked Tyson...she actually developed a foolish crush on that idiot...

Hillary moaned, covering her face with her hand and shaking her head vehemently. That was not a good thing...that was definitely a very bad thing that could happen to her. Never the less, she straitened her white skirt a bit, smoothing the wrinkles on it, before she raised her head and sighed dejectedly.  

"Oh, Hillary...what did you get yourself into?" she murmured, asking herself one more time, exactly how that all happened.

She took a step forward and continued walking down the street. Her footsteps banged softly against the grayish concrete, as the girl continued on her way deep in thoughts. 

What was she to do now? 

She already knew the way she acted yesterday when the sudden realization hit her like a mallet on the head...she started stuttering and blurting out the most weirdest things and if that happened today, people would notice...especially Kai or Rei...they seemed perceptive enough to at least note what's going on. Tyson...was another story. Hillary was almost hundred percent sure that the guy wouldn't recognize a girl being in love with him even if she told him that...he was simply too clueless sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped, raising her head to look at the wooden gates that lead to the dojo. She stared at them for a moment, thinking of the best way to forget about the whole thing and concentrate on the matter with the training. She let out a sigh, and stood straight, placing a determined mask on her face, her expression serious and stern. She pushed them gently and they creaked open, creating a squeaky sound in the process. She didn't want to wake them up yet, so she closed them behind her softly and headed forward.

On her way she almost yelped when Tyson's grandfather startled her with his usual morning exercise – he was stretching on the lawn, and flipping his staff occasionally in the air. He greeted her cheerfully, and smiled brightly at her, then approached her and patted her on the back happily.

"Hillary! Nice to see you! You are the only one besides me who likes to get up early here!" He exclaimed, patting her on the back merrily. Hillary smiled uneasily, sweatdropping slightly. She returned the greeting and wanted to go to the entrance to the dojo, when Tyson's grandpa stopped her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"If I were you, I'd use that bucket of water on them all..." He added, his expression turning into a scary one as he smirked and then went back to his wooden staff. Hillary blinked for a second, before she nodded absentmindedly and headed for the dojo.

She noticed already that the old grandpa was as wacky as his grandson, but got used to that already. Not taking the idea with the bucker seriously, she opened the doors of the dojo carefully and peeked inside.

Four figures were sprawled on the floor; Max was lying on his back, with his hands behind his head, Rei was lying next to him, his brows twitching slightly...Kai was lying on his bed in the corner of the dojo, his expression serious and stoic even in his sleep, while Tyson was sprawled close to Max, covers and sheets tangled, revealing his legs. His arms were above his head, one knee half raised and his face was so oblivious to everything around him that Hillary barely managed to suppress her laughter. She giggled instead softly, and stepped inside. She tiptoed to the four of them, trying to be still as a mouse, but Kai was already awake and she almost jumped in the air when he finally opened his eyes and startled her with a silent 'hmm'.

"Oh, you're awake," she whispered, clasping a hand over her mouth quickly, "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Kai shook his head, brownish eyes watching her intently.

"You didn't," he replied calmly then redirected his eyes to the three remained on the floor, "others, however are an exception."  He added, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He got up slowly, making his bed neatly then exited the dojo without another word. Hillary was watching him for a while, wondering what made him so grumpy and moody, but she dismissed that thought and went to wake up the rest of the Bladebreakers.

It was easy to wake up Rei; she didn't even approach him near enough and she was already greeted with a pair of golden eyes, as he got up and greeted her with a 'good morning'. She smiled and went to wake up Max. That was a bit harder, because she had to shake him a few times first. He grumbled silently then turned on the other side before she finally managed to get him out by taking the covers off of him. He looked at her as if she was his worst enemy for a second, before he grumbled something about Saturday and a weekend. 

Tyson was the last to wake up, so she had to be ready for the hardest task to do. Max and Rei went out in search of Kai and some breakfast, so it was only Hillary and Tyson left.

She wanted to shout at him to wake up, to shake him out of his sleep, but she stopped for a moment, leaning down a bit. His mouth was slightly agape and he was mumbling something constantly. Hillary was sure he mentioned something about Dragoon and Ozuma...she wasn't sure if she heard the word pancakes somewhere in between, but she was slightly surprised when he mentioned the other Bladebreakers, then Kenny and in the end...her.

She leaned in a bit more to hear if he got something to say but then he stopped with his talking in the sleep, and almost slapped her with a movement of his hand when he turned around on the hip. She managed to dodge the blow in time, and now she was frowning. Her expression softened soon after that when she realized that he was dreaming of her...

She spent a few more moments looking at him like that, something about his face holding her in place. He looked so cute and adorable when he wasn't brawling around or yelling at everyone who decided to cross his path. She heard Max calling for them from the outside and snapped out of her stupor, shaking her head and reminding herself that she shouldn't do that again. So, she shook him a bit, on which he reacted with a growl. She giggled then shook him again, this time harder. He growled again, mumbling something incoherent, until she decided to use another method.

She leaned down to his face and whispered:

"Tyson, pancakes are ready."

He stirred slightly, chewed something invisible in his mouth then decided to ignore her again. It was Hillary's turn to growl now. She shook him again, more violently this time, but that wasn't much of a success. 

Then she got up, stormed outside, grabbed the said bucket of water ignoring funny looks from other Bladebreakers, marched inside and splashed the water out of the bucket. It poured down onto the sheets and onto the unsuspecting boy, who opened his eyes immediately, blinked, then realized what happened to him.

"AAAAARGH!"

Max and Rei started laughing, while Kai just raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing that coming. There was a racket coming from the dojo, and soon they saw a proud looking Hillary coming out, and a very furious Tyson who was wet from head to toe and currently screaming al sorts of profanities at her.

He disappeared back into the dojo, and they could still hear him mumbling something about dumb girls that were the stupidest on Earth.

Tyson's grandpa just grinned and gave Hillary a thumb up, on which she smiled gladly. Rei and Max were practically bent from laughter, Kai's mouth twitching upwards a bit, as well. Kenny arrived soon after that, asking everyone what was so funny. Max explained the whole situation on which Kenny just shrugged and sighed.

Dizzi commented however, how the morning must've been very refreshing for Tyson today.

Fifteen minutes later, pancakes were on the table, Rei and Max were teasing Tyson about the incident, Kenny was lost in his own world of hacking, Kai was simply eating his breakfast, while Hillary and Tyson were sending death glares in each other's direction.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!"

"It was the only way to wake you up, you buffoon!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Feh!"

"And what a nice morning this is, indeed," Dizzi threw her own sarcastic comment in, while Max and Rei were trying to cool the, already heated conversation. The only one who didn't seem at least affected by the whole thing, was Kai, who after he was finished, got up and went outside.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?" Tyson asked, trying to revert his thoughts from the annoying girl sitting across him.

"To get some training," he replied simply and went out. It was then that Hillary remembered her whole purpose of coming to the dojo in the first place. She turned to Kenny, already explaining him the newest training schedules for today. Tyson only snorted and then went outside, clearly still very upset and angry.

Other boys exchanged glances before they went outside as well, leaving Hillary alone. She rested her chin on her hands, staring dully at the wall...She just didn't understand – one moment everything's fine, she actually admitted to herself that she might like that idiot, and then he blows it all up by yelling at her like a moron...Well she had to wake him up somehow! 

Sighing again, she stood up, took a little piece of paper from her skirt pocket and headed after them. Max and Rei were already beyblading, their bit beasts shining and clashing in the air in the form of a brilliant light show, while Kai was training with Tyson.

The dark haired boy was loosing constantly, and that was starting to annoy him. Even Kai told him to concentrate more and get real, but it didn't help much – he was simply still upset. 

Tyson was fuming from the inside - the nerve of that girl to just come inside while he was sleeping and then pour a bucket of water onto him...he already started having those urges to sneeze...which he did. He sneezed, loosing the control over Dragoon for just a second, but that was enough for Dranzer to take his chance and beat the dragon - like bit beast.

Of course, that didn't please Tyson very well, and now he was growling out loud, clenching his fists that threatened to break the launcher in his hand in half.

"Bless you," Kenny said, taking his eyes off the screen for a moment to adjust his glasses. Kai took his blade from the ground, observing it carefully while Tyson was wiping his nose with his finger angrily.

"It's all her fault!" He barked and pointed at Hillary who was sitting next to Kenny. She raised her head from the plans she made for today and looked at him seriously.

"What?"

"It's all your fault!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Now I probably caught a cold because you had to pour that water on me!"

"Well, excuse me, your highness," she retorted, her last word dripping with sarcasm, "if you had woken up on time, that wouldn't happen at all!"

"Whaaat?" He yelled angrily, inching towards her and clenching his beyblade in his hand, eyes blazing. Hillary stood up and leaned towards him as well, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Yes, Tyson, so you see – it was all your fault!"

They were face to face now, their noses almost touching in that characteristic manner. Max covered his face in annoyance, while Rei and Kai simply stared, perplexed. Kenny was trying to split them up, but smaller as he was, he couldn't really do a thing. Those two were glaring daggers at each other now, both of them growling with anger.

"I don't know why I even put up with you! You're not even a part of the team! I don't know what you are still doing here!"

That struck Hillary pretty much and now she was staring at him, shocked, hurt evident in her dark eyes. Kenny stopped with his begging for them to stop and now he was watching Hillary, afraid that something might break in the end...

Tyson quieted down now, already regretting his words, but he didn't let it show. Hillary's eyes were wide and she wanted to say something but lacked the words and strength to do so. She took a sharp intake of breath, words stuck in her throat, and it was clear to everyone that tears started to well up in her eyes already.

"Hillary..." Kenny said almost sorrowfully, looking at the shattered expression on her face. Other members of the team were gaping at them, Kai shaking his head, and Rei frowning at his companion. Max was taken aback with the whole thing.

Hillary's lips moved slightly, her fists unclenched and lowering her head, she gave the piece of paper to Kenny mutely, not bothering to say anything. Then she turned around and walked out of the dojo.

"Hillary, wait! Don't go!" Rei yelled after her, trying to undo the damage.

"Yeah, he didn't mean it!" Max added, wanting to run after her, but Kai stopped him, shaking his head. Then he turned to a stiff standing Tyson, who was still staring at the spot where Hillary was standing just a few seconds ago.

"You really blew it this time, Tyson."

With that, he left back into the dojo without another word. Max and Rei strolled past him, not in the mood to do or say anything to him, while Kenny was standing helplessly by his side, with his trusty laptop.

Dizzi sighed, commenting how that wasn't really nice of him. Kenny sighed as well, and put the little piece of paper into his pocket. When he was about to say something, Tyson's grandpa came from behind and smacked his grandson on the head with the staff.

"Oww!" He yelped, turning around and glaring at him. His grandpa was looking at him sharply though, his staff raised high in the air.

"She was a nice girl, you deserved it!" 

"I think you should apologize to her," Kenny added solemnly, looking at his laptop. Dizzi agreed. 

Tyson was staring a few more moments at his feet before he growled angrily.

"Argh! I don't care!" He jerked Kenny's hand away who wanted to stop him and disappeared out of the yard and down the street.

"Now what?" Kenny asked, staring at the wooden gates. Tyson's grandpa sighed and put his staff to rest on his shoulder.

"They'll just have to work it out themselves," he replied calmly and went straight ahead. Kenny gaped at him.

"But it can take ages for that to happen!"

Tyson's grandfather shrugged and smoothed his mustache.

"Then we'll have to wait and see."

***

**AN:**

Uhm...tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere between acceptable perhaps?

Review people! ^_^; 


	3. Rants of a boy

Disclaimer: Let it rip! *raises her imaginary launcher in the air* No, wait! I mean – I don't own Beyblade...drat!

**A/N:**

Ahem...sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy and all, so...sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews *huggles her reviewers* This is...sort of, written from Tyson's POV. Hope you like it.

**In denial**

**Chapter III – Rants of a boy**

-by Alena S. Anigor

***

"Stupid girl."

"Who needs her plans?"

"And who needs _her_ anyway?"

If there were people around Tyson by any chance now, they would probably look at him strangely or even proclaim him slightly disturbed or insane.

But the street was empty, the afternoon creeping away slowly. Tyson stopped suddenly, turning his attention towards the slightly setting orb on the horizon, suddenly painfully aware that he spent the almost whole day walking and wandering around without any real purpose...

And it was all her fault!

He growled, clenching his fists angrily by his sides, frowning and staring at the concrete. What was going on? What was wrong? He just couldn't put a finger on it...And now he realized that he ended up on the other side of the town and that he missed the whole day of training and beyblading. 

"Arrgh!" 

He growled again, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself, but to see a calm Tyson was like trying to see black cats in the dark...It was impossible.

He was standing stiffly for a few minutes in the middle of the street in deep thoughts, before he decided to turn around and go back home. He already imagined the rest of the Bladebreakers waiting for him and he could already see Kai scowling at him and eyeing him stoically.

He managed to steady the storm of emotions in him for a while and now he was walking down the empty street. He put one hand in his pocket, encircling his fingers around his beyblade for some moral support. He wondered briefly if Dragoon could help him in this situation but he somehow doubted that the ancient bit beast was specialized to play a shrink...even for him.

He sighed deeply, clenching the blade and retrieving him from his pocket. He was observing it intently, eyeing the blade with a mixture of determination but also confusion.

As much as he wanted to think about blading, about trying to top himself and become a better blader as well, one image of a tear stricken face just didn't want to go away from his mind.

Tyson shook his head vehemently, trying to shake the image away, but it only came back again, taunting him slowly. He stopped suddenly, staring at the concrete and it was then that he realized the whole reason for his lack of concentration, for his wandering trough the city.

Hillary.

Tyson groaned, slapping his forehead with his palm, raising his head in the air simultaneously. 

"Drat!" He spat out, his own said words echoing trough his mind now, and the image of her pale face and astonished expression came back to haunt him again...and the tears that glistened slightly in her brown eyes...

He lowered his head, turning his attention to the blade in his hands before he started running down the street. He knew that it wasn't nice of him to say that...after all, all she wanted to do was to help them, to help _him._ And what does he do? He shoves her away with harsh words and insults...

Well yeah, okay, she splashed that bucket of water at him and all, but...he _did_ overreact maybe a bit after that...

Tyson put his beyblade back into his pocket, now trying to find the girl and maybe to try to apologize to her...Yeah, that sounded like a very good idea. The only problem was – Tyson was never really good at apologizing, and especially to a girl...But, as he presumed, she would hopefully forgive him if he forced himself to actually say those words out loud...somehow.

He was running towards her house now, wondering if she was there in the first place. Knowing Hillary, she was probably still furious and angry with him, and Tyson hoped she wouldn't throw him out of her house...or pour another bucket of water at him.

Absentmindedly, he smiled softly. The girl was feisty and definitely not a pushover. He thought she was just another dumb girl who paid attention to her hair only and enjoyed torturing him, making him sweep floors and clean the halls after school...but now...

She has actually become his friend. And now she was hanging out with him, with the rest of the boys, who, ironically, liked her pretty much. Well, she helped them improve their skills when they needed them the most...starting all the way from the beginning...as much as he hated it, she made him realize that he became too conceited and too confident in his own abilities that he forgot all about the beginnings, when he was just another boys, an amateur who wanted to blade and become the best blader in the whole world.

Tyson stopped suddenly, the sudden thought hitting him like he just bumped into a brick wall.

He would still be helpless and clueless about his new blade if there wasn't for her and her plan, her perfectly developed schedule...

So, in the end...it was _her_ who made him a better beyblader...technically speaking, of course...it was _him_ who bladed after all...

But then again, if there wasn't for her...they would still be stuck in that day of useless training and fruitless tries to make their blades work efficiently like before.

And there it was...the last conclusion...

The Bladebreakers needed Hillary.

_He_ needed her...

Tyson't eyes widened slightly when he realized how that sounded... He...needed her. Needed...her. 

Shaking his head, he looked around and saw that he was now standing in front of her house. Her mother was cleaning the porch of their house neatly (Tyson figured that it must've been her mom who passed her cleaning perfection genes to her daughter) and he dared to ask, suddenly out of breath if Hillary was home. When her mother shook her head, her face slightly puzzled in response, he frowned slightly, wondering if something maybe happened to her. Ozuma and his gang were still around and if something went wrong...

He didn't wait for her mother to ask him why he wanted to see her; he ran down the street, now starting to feel worried and dreadful. He would rip that boy in pieces if he dared to do something to her. 

Running almost frantically down the street now, images started roaming trough his head: Hillary trapped in some cage, cold and shaky; Ozuma kidnapping her and doing god knows what to her...Others laughing at the whole scene...and she would cry and call for him...

He closed his eyes for a second, forcing her pale and sad face out of his mind. If she was indeed in danger, and if she gets hurt, he would never forgive himself for letting that happen. She was his friend, a girl who was hanging constantly with them, helping them, encouraging them when it got tough...she was annoying at times, true, but...he needed her. He has already become accustomed to her being around, accustomed to her presence and her voice and if she would simply disappear now...

Something clenched slightly in his chest and he gritted his teeth, bawling his fists tighter. 

No...he won't let that happen...ever. She was a part of them now, she was with them now, with him, and if someone dared to state or do otherwise, they would have to deal with him first.

He was running down the silent looking path now, right to him the bay and the wide sea. It was the beach they used to train on, and he would've simply ignored the beautiful sunset if there hadn't been a figure, standing on the beach.

Brown, slightly spiky hair was, illuminated by the sun, hands of the person resting behind. The person was standing calmly just a few inches away from the salty water, not bothering the moist sand and the upcoming tide. 

Tyson stood still, blinking a few times before his heart stopped beating madly from all the running and trying to track he girl down.

Even without seeing her face, Tyson knew it was her. Her skirt billowed slightly on the breeze, the soft rush of warm air rustling her hair in the process.

In some sort of odd way, she actually looked...beautiful. 

Tyson took a sharp breath, the sudden intake of air stuck in his throat. 

She looked beautiful.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his eyes wide for a second before he came to his senses again. He wasn't sure why his heart started racing again but it had to do something with the girl on the beach. He opened his mouth to say something, to call her name, but...he couldn't. 

As if on cue, his legs carried him downwards the small hill and towards the warm sand of the beach. He didn't even know how he got there until it was too late and he was standing behind her, staring at her back in some sort of wonder.

She was close now, and he could clearly see her slightly lowered head, eyes shaded behind her brownish bangs. She looked stiff and rigid, and reminded him of a statue. 

When he snapped out of his stupor and remembered why he was here, he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

Her voice was cold, almost dripping with ice, and she turned to look at him, eyes hard and unyielding. Tyson's breath got stuck again in his throat and he lost all the words somewhere on the way. The look on her face made him shudder slightly and he stared at her now, completely immobile and frozen.

"What do you want, Tyson?"


	4. The remedy

Disclaimer: Err...I don't own Beyblade. And I still don't own _a_ Beyblade, which sucks. But, who cares anyway? T_T

**A/N**

Well...here it is – the last chapter of this fanfic. Hope you'll like it. Okay...*takes a deep breath* Thank you: Sammy, sexy – jess, peachgirl1608, Hutchy, LadyofAnime, Rachel, dragonmaster and Someone for all your reviews and support! ^_^ 

I know this chapter is kind of cheesy and all, but...oh, well...couldn't help myself...

**In denial**

**Chapter IV – The remedy**

-by Alena S. Anigor

***

Waves were crashing softly against the cool sand; the salty water covering it every time more and more. The afternoon was creeping away slowly; the sky turning fiery red and orange now and the golden orb was half on its way behind the horizon.

The sound of birds chirping filled the air and the mild breeze blew gently around two solitary figures standing on the beach.

One of them was slightly taller; spiky hair bristling around and dark bangs flying nonchalantly over his forehead. The other figure was a girl; dark, auburn hair shining on the sunset, her back turned to the sea so her face was consumed in shadows. But her eyes held something that managed to sparkle and glisten even now, when she was standing in front of the boy, her body stiff and her expression hard and serious...

Hillary's hands were hanging loosely by her sides, but her fists were clenched slightly. As much as she wanted to look serious, cold and controlled, inner emotions were storming inside of her, almost making her break and loose her composure. But, no – she would not break and she would not yield under that innocent and confused gaze of the boy standing in front of her. He hurt her, and now he would have to see how that is when someone makes you feel unwanted.

Tyson, on the other hand was shocked beyond his beliefs of what shock might feel like. He was staring at the girl in front of him, noticing her grim, almost hateful expression, her eyes dark and raging with anger – in full contrast to her current demeanor. Just when he was about to apologize, get it over with and invite her to come back and be a part of the team, she managed to cut him off with words that were voiced in such a cold and icy manner that it sent chills running down his spine. He couldn't believe that it was truly the Hillary he knew standing there and glaring at him.

What did he want, she asked him...

Well, he wanted to apologize – that's why he was here in the first place, but somehow...his words got stuck in his throat as soon as she turned around and greeted him with her blazing eyes and her lips pulled in a frown.

"What is it?" She asked again, noticing the inner struggle in the boy and suddenly realizing that she managed to gain some kind of odd satisfaction just from looking at his confused and lost expression.

Tyson opened his mouth to say something. He wanted desperately to say anything at all, but lacked the power to do that. The looks she gave him and the way she crossed her arms, reminded him of Kai in a way, and he shuddered inwardly; hardly even trying to imagine what would happen if Hillary would suddenly start acting like Kai. He shook his head, snapping out of his stupor and looked her straight in the eye. Brown met ruby, anger clashed with determination and Tyson sighed. His shoulders slumped slightly when he looked at his feet, then at the sand and then raised his eyes to look at her face, still emotionless and cold as before. She was eyeing him calmly and coolly, staring intently at him and he almost cringed at the intensity of her glare.

"Hillary..." he began, diverting his eyes towards the sea for a second and then at his feet, "I'm...I'm sorry." He finished and let out a breath of relief for finally saying it out loud. He dared to look at her face now and noticed how her expression hadn't changed. If anything else – her eyes became even darker, her bangs shading them from his view.

Hillary sighed inwardly, wishing to hear those words from him lots of times before when he insulted her, and what happened? Yes, he had said them, but...he didn't even look her in the eye. He was staring at his feet instead...Hillary lowered her head, fighting with a sudden urge to cry and to simply run to him and hug him, but she decided against it. She wasn't like that, and when she remembered those harsh words of his, telling her to leave, thought not literally...but the meaning behind his words she could still understand. Her body shook slightly and Tyson breathed in, already afraid she was crying. When he wanted to put a hand on her shoulder and ask her if she was okay, she raised her head again and a pair of icy ruby eyes greeted him instead of tear stricken ones.

His hand stopped in the air, on the half way to her shoulder and he looked at her, confusion written on his face again.

"H-Hillary, what...?" He asked, his voice hesitant and full of questions. Hillary shook his hand away slowly, making him stare at her in wonder.

"Is that all, Tyson?" 

He was left mouth open, her words having the cold water effect on him now. It was like someone just poured a bucket of water on him – her question left him dazed and puzzled.

He frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?" 

Hillary frowned as well, uncrossing her hands and putting them on her hips now. Her anger started to shine trough now, replacing that composed and cool demeanor she was letting him see just a second ago.

"Is that all you have to say, Tyson?" she retorted with her own question and made him let out an exasperated breath. He stretched his arms at his sides angrily, glaring at her now and forgetting all about his apology.

"Well what do you want me to say more? I apologized, didn't I?" 

Hillary's eyes blazed in fury and she leaned towards him, completely forgetting about her control now, as well.

"And you think that's enough?" she yelled now, making him growl and lean in, too.

"And what do you want from me then? To fall down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?!" He replied, raising his voice a bit. They were close now, their faces a few inches away and their noses almost touching. Hillary's voice wavered a bit when she yelled at him after that, her eyes slightly moist from the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

"No, Tyson!"

The boy stared at her, perplexed. He just didn't understand – first she acts like an ice statue, then she starts to yell at him, and now she was on the verge of tears.

"Well what do you want from me then?!" He asked, more out of despair then out of anger. She was truly confusing him second after second. Hillary choked on her words, and now she was staring at the sand, tears falling down her cheeks freely now. Tyson's eyes widened in fear and despair when he realized that he managed to make her cry. He raised his hands in the air, trying to defend himself.

"I didn't mean...I mean, I – I just wanted to...aw, Hillary! Stop crying!"

But Hillary didn't want to stop crying. She clenched her fists and sobbing once, raised her head to look at him. Her tears and red eyes made him cringe and he flinched slightly, hating to see anyone cry and let alone to see his friends cry. 

"What do I want?" She managed to choke out, trying to keep her voice steady as much as possible. Tyson simply stared wide – eyed at her, at loss of what to do. She sniffled softly, choosing her next words carefully.

"I want you to mean it, Tyson...that's what I want."

"Mean it?" he asked, confused and baffled again. Hillary nodded sharply, wiping her tears angrily from her eyes. She couldn't believe she let her control slip away so easily, but what was done, was done. She was determined to say what she wanted to say and what she felt...even if that meant she was going down with it.

"I want you to mean it – to mean that you're sorry," she hiccupped and regretted it. She hated to be so weak and pathetic but she still didn't want to give up. Tyson gaped at her in some kind of wonder before he started laughing which made things even worse because she looked at him, shocked and bewildered.

"But I do mean it," he replied quickly, noticing how she was gaping at him and raised his hands in the air to prove his point. Her face softened just a bit, before her expression saddened again and she lowered her head.

"No, you don't," she whispered solemnly, observing the shiny specks of sand glistening on the sunset. Smile disappeared from Tyson's face when he realized what she murmured.

"Of...of course I do! Hillary! Come on!" He spread his hands away from his sided in a desperate attempt to make the girl believe him. He almost growled at her stubbornness and inability to trust him.

She shook her head vehemently raising her head again. Her eyes were full of tears again and Tyson sighed in defeat, not knowing what to do or what to say anymore.

"If you mean it, then why..." she stopped, taking a deep breath to try to calm her shaking voice, "then why do you always insult me? Why do you always offend me, Tyson? Why do you always yell at me and fight with me? Why?"

Questions were hurled at the boy faster than he could blink, and he was left staring at her with mouth agape, the sudden outburst from the girl making him feel guilty. Hillary choked on her next words, but shook her head angrily and wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Why do you always tell me to leave?" she asked him, making him lower his head in silent contemplation and guilt, "Just like today...you told me loud and clear to leave, to leave you all alone because I wasn't a part of the team...and do you know how much I want to be a part of your team? I want to help you!" She screamed suddenly, making him flinch and back away. His eyes were wide with the realization just how much he hurt her by saying those words. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry, to say that she _was_ a part of the team...that he needed her and her help, but she cut him off again.

"You practically told me to get lost...that you don't want my help...that you don't need me, that you don't even want me as your friend – "

"That's not true!" He cut in, but she was determined to finish what she started.

"You practically told me that you hate me, Tyson!" She shouted, tears falling down her face and this time she didn't bother to wipe them away. He grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down desperately. She looked like a lost child now, alone and abandoned, and it made something clench around his heart to look at her like that.

"Hillary, I-"

"And I actually fell in love with you!"

Silence.

The sun was almost gone; a few golden and orange streaks visible around it, illuminating the sky. Darker shades of blue and purple started to replace them and the only thing that was audible was the crashing of the waves, soft and almost soothing. The last rays of sun illuminated two figures, who were looking at each other wide – eyed.

Hillary took a sharp intake of breath, clasping her hand over her mouth slowly, her eyes glued to the ones of the boy in front of her. He was still holding her by her shoulders, and his grip seemed to tighten slightly. Chocolate eyes were searching intently the ruby ones of the girl, who was in an equal shock just as he was.

Tyson's breath got stuck in his throat for a while, before he finally let it out, slowly and dreadfully, as if he was loosing the last breath he possessed. He was trying to find some kind of answer, some kind of confirmation in the girl's eyes that he heard her right. But he didn't have to search – it was all there in her eyes. Her hand was still covering her lips, and her eyes closed slowly, one tear falling down...the last one. She didn't have more of them to cry out, and she thought bitterly that she probably cried enough for a lifetime in one single day. 

"Hillary..." she heard a voice coming from the young beyblader in front of her. It cracked a bit, but it still sounded soft. She sighed, not daring to open her eyes, already having a few images of him in her mind. Instead, she said what she though would happen next.

"Go ahead and laugh Tyson...knock yourself out."

A brief silence followed again, before she could feel his grip tighten slightly on her shoulders, and when she didn't hear him laughing, she became suspicious and she opened her eyes.

Instead of seeing him bent from laughter, she saw him looking at her so adoringly that it made her heart melt. He wasn't laughing or smirking; he wasn't even snorting and he didn't run away from her screaming 'cooties', which surprised her a lot. On the contrary – his eyes were soft and full of something she couldn't define since she never really saw it in his eyes before. But his eyes radiated warmth and she could feel her heart beating faster all of a sudden.

"Tyson?" she asked him slowly, afraid for a moment she was dreaming, but when he blushed beat red and started laughing uncontrollably, scratching his head in that characteristic manner, she sighed in relief. Then she blushed as well, suddenly well aware of her outburst, and her confession. 

'Oh, my God,' she thought, her eyes widening for a moment. She said it...she actually said it, and now...

She looked at the boy who still had the goofiest grin on his face and was still acting like he was on sugar high. 

"Tyson," she spoke silently and he stopped laughing abruptly, mumbling something incoherent and staring at the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the whole universe. 

"Uhm, yeah?" he asked her, still not daring to look at her. His face was burning, just like hers, but compared to him, she was at least brave enough to look him in the eyes.

"Well...what do...you think?" she added, wanting nothing more than to receive a straight answer from him.

"About what?" he replied with his own question and she looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Tyson," she said in a low voice and touched his chin so he was forced to look at her. He stared at her for a while, trying to say something that would make sense, but the girl was holding him captive with her eyes and he realized now that he was still holding her by the shoulders and they were so close...too close...

"Whoa! Uh..." he backed away slightly, and let go of her shoulders. Hillary had to laugh seeing him so flustered and confused. She smiled at him, and he smiled back unconsciously, not comprehending what he was doing.

Tyson was still in some sort of daze – he couldn't quite comprehend the whole situation; it all happened so fast. He came here to apologize to her in hope she would forgive him and everything would be honky – dory again. Then they ended up fighting again, after which she started crying and in the end, she said she was in love with him. It just didn't make sense. His brain stopped functioning properly after that last sentence, and since then he was still in some kind of shock and it took him a while until he recovered from the brain malfunction.

When he finally registered what happened, he started laughing like an idiot and he could've sworn it became really hot. Then he realized that the reason for all those strange feelings that started flipping trough his stomach was the girl in front of him...Wait a minute... – she told him she was in love with him... When it finally clicked to him again, Tyson blinked once and then looked at a confused looking Hillary. She was frowning in puzzlement, trying to read him but failed.

"Tyson?"

He stared at her, now fully aware of the whole situation...The girl liked him...she was in love with him, and...

"Are you okay?" She asked him again, now starting to feel uncomfortable. She was watching him intently - trying to make him do or say anything but he looked right trough her like his thoughts were elsewhere.

And now, when he finally realized that this wasn't a joke, another set of butterflies roamed trough his stomach and he suddenly felt giddy and happy. 

Hillary backed away a bit; afraid that expressing her emotions out loud wasn't such a good idea. After a few moments, she wanted to simply run away and hide in a mouse hole; terrified with the thought that Tyson might say to her that he didn't feel the same.

She turned around, ready to sprint back home and never go out again when he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back.

"Wait, Hillary! I...uhm...well...err..." He was stuttering, words failing on him completely, but his blush gave him away and he lowered his head in embarrassment. Hillary watched him, observing him intently and after a while understood what was going on.

"Do you...you know..." she mumbled, blushing beat red as well. He smiled uneasily and nodded clumsily after a moment. Then he grinned goofily and scratched his head again. Hillary smiled at him, feelings of dread and angst disappearing slowly. He liked her, too...as weird as it sounded.

"You sure?" she asked him, just in case. He placed an insulted mask and smirked.

"You don't trust me? Feh!"

Hillary beamed, her eyes glistening with happiness and emotions she couldn't even voice out. She felt so happy suddenly that she spread her arms and hugged him tightly, making him blush and almost loose his balance.

She giggled, when he yelped and felt him hug her back after the initial shock. 

The sun was gone; the last trace of light vanishing behind the horizon and the sea became dark, mysterious pool, reflecting the light of the moon now.

The two of them didn't even notice when the night crept until she gasped and pulled away.

"Tyson, it's night!" she yelped and he blinked. 

"Oh...yeah..." he smiled sheepishly. Then his expression softened when he saw her looking at him. The moon illuminated her face now and made her look almost serene and enchanting. He gulped, suddenly taken away with the fact just how beautiful she really was. She was currently looking at her watch and then her eyes widened when she looked what time it was.

"My mom is going to kill me!" she shrieked and pulled him by his hand, tagging him behind. 

Tyson was slightly out of breath when they reached her house. Standing in front of the gates, she looked at him, blushing slightly again.

"Uhm...thanks," she said and Tyson craned his neck aside.

"What for?"

"For everything," she replied and smiled warmly at him. He smirked back and then remembered something.

"Hey...see you tomorrow?" He asked and she blinked at him at first.

"You know...to help us with blading and all? Guys miss you, you know."

She smiled and nodded happily, glad that he still remembered about inviting her back to the team.

"Besides that," she said, amusement evident in her voice, "someone has to wake you up." 

A mental image of Hillary splashing a bucket of water on him popped in his mind and he scratched his nose, grinning at her.

"Yeah, that too!"

Hillary turned to open the entrance gates but turned around before that and approached him hesitantly. 

"Uhm...good night, Tyson." She said softly and leaning towards him, gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed vigorously and managed to hear her giggle before she vanished behind the gates.

He sighed deeply then turned around to go home. He already imagined his grandpa smacking him on the head for coming home so late; he could see Max, Rei and Kenny asking questions about his whereabouts and he could imagine Kai's frowning face for missing the whole day of training.

But, as he thought, he would deal with them tomorrow...and maybe, just maybe – he'll tell them about a certain member of the team, who managed to flip his life like a beyblade...

But first – he'll make himself a big sandwich!

**The end**


End file.
